Whiskey Lullaby
by QIK
Summary: Hermine ist endgültig fertig mit Severus. Was passiert, wenn sie mit ihm Schluss macht?
1. 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Mal überlegen...

ausweis such- Aha, ich bin kein Brite.  
-in die hose gugg- Aha, ich bin auch keine Frau.  
-wohnung durchsuch- Aha, ich habe wohl auch keine Kinder.  
Hmm... ich kann nicht JKR sein, wenn die o.g. Bedingungen erfüllt sind, oder?

Okay, ich gestehe hochfeierlichst: Mir gehört nichts an dieser Story. HP und Co. gehört der göttlichen Frau Rowling und Warner Bros. und dem und dem und dem. "Whiskey Lullaby" gehört Brad Paisley, Allison Krauss und sicher noch ein paar anderen. Mir gehört nicht mal der Plot, der gehört **lightgoddess**, deren englische Originalstory hab ich hier nämlich übersetzt.  
Der Link zur Originalstory ist: http/adultfan. /story.php?no544175052 . Wenn ihr lightgoddess auf Englisch schreiben wollt, dann dürft ihr das laut ihr gerne tun unter: Achtung: Diese Story ist traurig. Die Story beinhaltet den Tod eines oder mehrerer Charaktere. Wenn ihr das nicht mögt, dann lest die Story nicht. Aber bitte nicht lesen und dann flamen. Ich hab euch gewarnt.

**Ü/N: Da ist sie also, meine erste Übersetzung. Da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie gut oder wie schlecht ich das hier gemacht habe, wäre ich über jedes Review dankbar.  
Ach und: Ja, ich bin kritikfähig. ;)**

Und los geht's:

**  
Kapitel Eins**

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart: He spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away, a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night: He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said: "I'll love her till I die."  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

"Oh, du bist es", sagte sie als sie die Tür öffnete. "Was willst du?"  
"Ich will mit dir reden."

Sie seufzte. "Vielleicht hättest du darüber früher nachdenken sollen. Vielleicht hättest du vor drei Wochen mit mir reden sollen, BEVOR du angefangen hast mich zu meiden wie die Pest. Die Chance mit mir zu reden ist vorbei!"

Schmerz und Wut standen in ihren Augen als sie ihn ansah. "Drei Jahre, Severus! Seit drei verdammten Jahren behandelst du mich wie deine Hure. Du bist anscheinend wirklich der herzlose Bastard für den Harry und Ron dich damals hielten, als wir noch zur Schule gingen. Ich habe versucht an dich heran zu kommen, ich habe versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, dich zu öffnen und in drei Jahren war das Einzige was ich dafür bekam, ein ein ums andere Mal gebrochenes Herz. Geh weg! Komm nicht zurück um mit mir zu reden, komm nicht zurück um mich noch länger wie eine billige Nutte aus der Knockturngasse zu behandeln. So springst du nicht mehr mit mir um. Es ist vorbei! Ich bin endgültig fertig mit dir!"

Hermine warf dem Tränkemeister die Tür vor der Nase zu. Er stand mit offenem Mund vor der schweren Eichentür und war unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. In den letzten drei Wochen war er ein nervliches Wrack gewesen, weil er ihr endlich sagen wollte, wie sehr er sie liebte. Außerdem wollte er sie fragen, ob sie seine Frau werden will. Soeben hatte sie ihm aber den einzigen Hoffnungsschimmer genommen, den er jemals für sich gesehen hatte.

Er drehte sich um und schleppte sich mit hängendem Kopf zurück in die Kerker. Er nahm die kleine Samtschachtel aus seinem Umhang, als er sich umzog und in ein bequemeres Hemd und eine angenehmere Hose schlüpfte. Severus ging zu seinem Schnapsschrank und goss sich ein großes Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Er setzte sich auf sein dunkelblaues Veloursofa und öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Als er den Diamantring sah, der dort eingebettet lag, stieß er einen traurigen Seufzer aus und leerte seinen Whisky in einem Zug. Er nahm die ganze Flasche und fing an zu trinken ohne sich um sein Glas zu scheren. Als die Whiskyflasche halb geleert vor ihm stand, nahm er den Ring aus dem Samtbett und seine Faust ballte sich, als er das kostbare Schmuckstück in der Hand hielt. Die Tränen, die sich in seinen Augen gesammelt hatten, flossen nun still und leise seine bleichen Wangen hinab. Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint, aber in dieser Nacht schluchzte er wie ein Kind. Erbärmlich fühlte er sich, als er heulend auf dem Sofa saß und darüber nachdachte, dass er seine einzige Chance auf Erlösung nun endgültig vermasselt hatte.

In den nächsten Wochen schlich ein verstörter und ziemlich müde aussehender Tränkemeister durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Seinem Ton fehlte die gewohnte Schärfe, seine für gewöhnlich stechenden Blicke waren nur noch halbherzig. Severus Snape zog nicht einmal mehr mit sadistischem Vergnügen Hauspunkte ab; es brauchte schon massive Regelverstöße um überhaupt soviel Emotion in ihm zu erwecken, dass er noch einen Beitrag leistete um den Punktestand der Sanduhren in der großen Halle zu verringern. Er hatte eine Flasche Feuerwhisky auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch stehen, eine zweite befand sich in seinem Privatlabor. Es war so viel einfacher für ihn den Schmerz der Gewissheit wegzutrinken; der Gewissheit, dass er sein Leben erfolgreich versaut hatte.

In den folgenden Monaten wurde es immer offensichtlicher, dass irgendetwas im Leben von Severus Snape gehörig daneben gegangen war, dennoch traute sich niemand aus dem Kollegium ihn anzusprechen. Schließlich ging Albus Dumbledore eines Freitagnachts zu den Privaträumen des Mannes. Er war erschüttert von dem Bild, dass sich ihm dort bot.  
Snape trug nur eine Schlafanzughose und eine Flasche Feuerwhisky. Die Faust um den Flaschenhals des kostbaren Gebräus geballt, knurrte er halbherzig: "Was willst du?"

"Ich wollte nachsehen, wie es dir geht", sagte Albus. "Du bist heute Abend nicht zum Essen erschienen, und wenn ich mich nicht täusche schläfst du nicht sonderlich gut, den Ringen unter deinen Augen nach zu urteilen. Du siehst schlimmer aus, als du es zu Voldemorts besten Zeiten je getan hast. Was ist los?"

"Nichts", stieß er hervor. "Überhaupt nicht ist los, vor allem nichts, wo du dich einmischen musst, alter Mann. Du kannst eh nichts daran ändern. Was deine Sorge um mein Abendessen betrifft", Severus hielt die Flasche hoch, "das habe ich hier. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich habe zu tun!"

Er führte den älteren Mann aus seiner Wohnung und schlug hinter ihm geräuschvoll die Türe zu. Am Montag darauf betrat er die Klasse und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs erschien ein Trankrezept an der Tafel. "Fangt an", war alles was er in dieser Stunde sagte.

Als es langsam Frühling wurde und die ersten Bäume schon zu blühen begannen, war der einst so stolze Mann nur noch eine Hülle seines früheren Selbst. Seine Augen waren nun ständig blutunterlaufen, er hatte in einem sehr ungesunden Maß an Gewicht verloren und mittlerweile trank er drei Flaschen Feuerwhisky am Tag. Er war sogar schon soweit gegangen, einen Flachmann in seinem Pult zu deponieren, um zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden einen Schluck der seelenwärmenden Flüssigkeit zu nehmen. Es war nun für jeden deutlich sichtbar, dass irgendwas wohl ganz gewaltig schief gegangen sein musste, wenn der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sich so gehen ließ, aber keiner schien zu wissen, was ihm widerfahren war.

Am ersten Tag der Sommerferien ging Dumbledore abermals in die Kerker und wollte versuchen herauszubekommen was in seinem Tränkemeister vorging. Nachdem er an Snapes Tür geklopft aber keine Antwort erhalten hatte, öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer.

Der alte Zauberer sah sich in Snapes Wohnzimmer nach dem jüngeren Mann um und als er ihn nirgendwo entdecken konnte, öffnete er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Der ehemalige Spion lag in der Fötusstellung zusammengekrümmt auf der seidenen Tagesdecke, die sein Bett zierte. Seine gewohnt blasse Haut war noch bleicher als sonst und um seine Lippen war ein Hauch von Blau erkennbar.

Der für gewöhnlich sehr ruhige und gefasste Dumbledore begann leicht zu zittern: "Nein, bitte nicht!"  
Er berührte die Schulter des Tränkemeisters und zog seine Hand sofort wieder erschrocken zurück. Severus war eiskalt. Albus zündete schnell den Kamin an und warf etwas Flohpulver hinein. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren Minerva und Poppy bei ihm.

Poppy bestätigte, dass er letzte Nacht gestorben war, allerdings vermochte sie noch nicht zu sagen woran. Minerva hielt Albus in ihren Armen, als er um den jungen Mann weinte dessen Mentor er gewesen war. Poppy zog einen Zettel zusammen mit einem Ring aus der Hand des toten Mannes. Sie öffnete das Pergament und las es bevor sie es an den schluchzenden Direktor weiterreichte.

_Hermine,_

_als wir das letzte Mal miteinander sprachen, sagtest du, dass ich dich wie eine Hure behandelt habe. Ich verstehe wie du zu dieser Ansicht gekommen bist, obwohl du wissen sollst, dass mir nichts ferner lag als dir diesen Eindruck zu vermitteln.  
Du warst mein Sonnenschein in den letzten drei Jahren. Du warst meine Luft zum Atmen. Du warst die einzige Hoffnung, die mir geblieben war. Ich habe dich schon so lange geliebt, aber ich war zu stur um mir das zu gestehen, und ich war zu ängstlich um es dir zu gestehen. Ich habe nicht diesen Gryffindormut für den euer 'Goldenes Trio' immer so berühmt war. Als du mir die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hast, ist tief in mir etwas zerbrochen. Ich liebe dich bis ans Ende meiner Tage._

_Sev_

In den folgenden Tagen flossen viele Tränen auf Hogwarts. Dumbledore und Minerva trauerten nicht nur um ihren Kollegen, sondern auch um den Sohn den sie zwar nie hatten, der er aber für sie gewesen war und den sie jetzt verloren hatten. Die Mitglieder des Ordens trauerten um den sturen Mann, der unzählige Male für sie alle sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Die Öffentlichkeit vergoss viele Tränen für den Kriegshelden, den keiner wirklich gekannt hatte.

Hermine würde den an sie gerichteten Brief niemals erhalten. Albus wollte nicht, dass sie wusste, dass Severus an der Trennung zerbrochen war. Sie hatte in fünf Minuten mit Worten das geschafft, was Voldemort in zwanzig Jahren mit Flüchen und Zaubern nicht gelungen war. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie warum er gestorben war. Poppy wollte ihr nicht sagen was passiert war, nur, dass sie ihn in seinem Bett gefunden hatten.

Die junge Hexe weinte. Sie weinte, weil sie so hart zu ihm gewesen war. Sie weinte um das was sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Am meisten weinte sie jedoch um das, was sie nun niemals mehr haben würden.

Der Direktor entschied sich, für Severus ein Heldenbegräbnis auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts abzuhalten. Sie wählten einen Platz in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide um ihn zu bestatten. Nur die engsten Freunde waren bei der Zeremonie anwesend und es verlangte jedes bisschen Stärke, die Harry und Ron hatten um die schluchzende Hermine von Severus' Grab wegzugeleiten.

TBC

Ü/N: Tja, das war es, das erste Chap... Wie gesagt, Reviews sind immer willkommen. :)


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel eins.

**Ü/N:** Hupsi, da habe ich doch tatsächlich länger gebraucht, als ich eigentlich dachte.

Naja, wie auch immer, hier kommt es dann also, das zweite Chap. Und: Ja, Reviews sind immer noch gern gesehen. :mal dezent erinner:

**Kapitel Zwei**

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away, a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night: She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Hermine saß auf ihrem Sofa und las. Ihr hüftlanges Haar war im Nacken locker zu einem Zopf gebunden. Sie behielt die langen Haare, die ihrem Geliebten so gut gefielen, auch wenn sie manchmal schier verzweifeln wollte, weil die buschige Masse so schwer zu bändigen war.

Ein vorsichtiges Klopfen an der Tür zwang sie, ihr Buch zur Seite zu legen und ob der ungeliebten Störung leicht zu seufzen, bevor sie sich erhob und zur Türe ging. Als sie die schwere Holztür öffnete, stand dort eine Person, der sie heute lieber nicht über den Weg gelaufen wäre.

"Oh, du bist es", sagte sie knapp. "Was willst du?"

"Ich will mit dir reden."

Hermine seufzte laut auf. Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass sie sich nicht ewig vor diesem unvermeidlichen Gespräch drücken konnte, trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer nicht zu zittern, angesichts dessen was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Sie schloss kurz die Augen um die aufwallenden Gefühle aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben und nur die reinen Fakten zu betrachten. "Vielleicht hättest du darüber früher nachdenken sollen. Vielleicht hättest du vor drei Wochen mit mir reden sollen, BEVOR du angefangen hast mich zu meiden wie die Pest. Die Chance mit mir zu reden ist vorbei!"

Als sie ihn nun ansah, schaffte sie es, nur noch Schmerz und Wut aus ihren Augen lodern zu lassen. Alle positiven Gefühle, die sie je für ihn gehabt hatte, jedes noch so kleine Quäntchen von intensiver Zuneigung verbannte sie aus ihrem Blick. "Drei Jahre, Severus! Seit drei verdammten Jahren behandelst du mich wie deine Hure. Du bist anscheinend wirklich der herzlose Bastard für den Harry und Ron dich damals hielten, als wir noch zur Schule gingen. Ich habe versucht an dich heran zu kommen, ich habe versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, dich zu öffnen und in drei Jahren war das Einzige was ich dafür bekam, ein ein ums andere Mal gebrochenes Herz. Geh weg! Komm nicht zurück um mit mir zu reden, komm nicht zurück um mich noch länger wie eine billige Nutte aus der Knockturngasse zu behandeln. So springst du nicht mehr mit mir um. Es ist vorbei! Ich bin endgültig fertig mit dir!"

Sie knallte die Tür zu, ohne dass er auch nur in der Lage gewesen wäre ein Wort zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen. Nachdem sie die Tür wieder mit Schutzzaubern versiegelt hatte, rutschte sie an dem ehernen Türrahmen hinab und begann zu schluchzen. Vor diesem Moment war sie seit verdammten drei Wochen davongelaufen. 'Jetzt weiß ich auch warum', dachte sie bitter.

So viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er ihr das letzte Mal erlaubt hatte in seine tiefen, schwarzen Augen zu blicken. So viel Zeit war vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal überhaupt in ihre Richtung geschaut hatte. So viel Zeit in der er sie nur mit eiskalter Gleichgültigkeit gestraft hatte.

Hermine liebte diesen ernsten Mann. Sie liebte ihn voller Verzweiflung, und das schon seit fast drei Jahren. Drei Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. In diesen drei Jahren tat die junge Hexe alles in ihrer Macht stehende, um ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu öffnen, aber es war vergebliche Liebesmüh'. Er würde sie in seine Wohnung bitten und mit ihr tun, was er immer tat. Reine körperliche Bedürfnisbefriedigung. Sollte er sich tatsächlich mal dazu herablassen ihr zu gestatten, dass sie die Nacht über bleiben durfte, was selten genug vorkam, so erwartete er, dass sie spätestens am nächsten Morgen zurück in ihre Räume flohte. Hermine wischte sich, eisern bemüht Haltung zu bewahren, die Tränen aus ihrem rotgeweinten Gesicht und sagte laut zu sich: "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er mich kaputt macht!"

Sie suchte sich eine Beschäftigung bis es endlich Zeit war schlafen zu gehen. Am nächsten Morgen verzauberte Hermine die buschige Masse auf ihrem Kopf und schnitt sie auf Kinnlänge ab. Kürzer und unkomplizierter.

Alle Lehrer waren beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Alle bis auf einen. Hermine lehnte sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck zurück als ihr Blick auf den leeren Platz fiel. Die wenigen Male, die sie es sich in den kommenden Wochen gestattete einen Blick auf Severus zu werfen, sah er sehr abwesend aus. So leer. Trotzdem musste sie immer noch ab und an in sich hineingrinsen.

Als die Schüler allerdings begannen über die sehr fragwürdige Veränderung ihres Lehrers zu tuscheln, verschwand das Grinsen aus Hermines Gesicht. Sie hörte die Gerüchte, dass er wohl eine tödliche Krankheit habe. Sie staunte angesichts der wüsten Theorie, dass er von einem Werwolf gebissen worden sei. Hermine kannte den Grund für Severus' Zustand und sie war zutiefst beunruhigt.

Trotzdem schwieg sie. Sie sah zu, als er langsam zu einer seelenlose Hülle wurde. Es tat ihr weh zu sehen was aus dem Mann wurde, den sie so sehr liebte. Und es brach ihr fast das Herz zu wissen, dass es ihretwegen geschah. Ihre Sturheit war das einzige was sie davon abhielt zu ihm zu gehen. Mehr als einmal stand nur ihr verdammter Stolz zwischen ihnen.

Am Tag nachdem die Schüler in die Ferien gefahren waren, war Hermine mit Packen beschäftigt. Sie war schon fast soweit um zu Harry und Ron nach Godric's Hollow zu flohen, als plötzlich Dumbledores sorgenvolles Gesicht in ihrem Kamin erschien. "Komm sofort in mein Büro", war alles was er sagte, bevor sein Kopf wieder verschwand.

Die junge Lehrerin für Zauberkunst wusste sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Dumbledores Ton sprach für sich. Sie eilte zum Büro des Direktors. Als sie dort ankam war das gesamte Lehrerkollegium versammelt. Außer Albus und Minerva. Doch Hermine hatte die Tür noch nicht ganz hinter sich geschlossen, als die beiden auch schon eintraten.

Sie hielten einander fest, als sie das Büro betraten. Ihre Gesichter waren rot und tränenüberströmt. Dumbledore zauberte ein kleines Sofa herbei, setzte sich zusammen mit McGonagall darauf und legte seinen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern. "Ich habe eine schreckliche Nachricht", sagte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Ich habe heute morgen nach Severus gesehen, weil es ihm nicht so gut zu gehen schien. Ich fand ihn auf seinem Bett-" Dumbledores Stimme brach und er schluchzte laut auf.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug fuhr er fort: "Ich fand ihn auf seinem Bett liegend. Er ist gestorben. Irgendwann in der letzten Nacht!"

Bei diesen Worten begann Minerva wieder zu weinen und auch Dumbledore war es nicht gelungen einen weiteren Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Die anderen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers sahen vom Direktor zur Konrektorin, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sorge und Schmerz standen jedoch in ihren Augen, bei manch einem auch ungläubige Verwirrung.

Hermine war wie vom Donner gerührt. Sie fing an zu keuchen und japste verzweifelt nach Luft. Als sie endlich wieder zu Atem kam, stieß sie einen Schrei aus, der jeder Banshee ernsthafte Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Sie sprang auf, schüttelte die tröstenden Hände ab, die auf ihren Schultern gelegen hatten und rannte zurück in ihre Räume.

Dort angekommen warf sie sich schreiend auf das Himmelbett. Weinend und schluchzend lag sie da und Millionen Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Sie hätte es verhindern können. Sie hätte es gekonnt, wenn sie doch nicht so verdammt stolz gewesen wäre.

Einige Stunden später trat ein ziemlich besorgter Harry aus dem Kamin um nach Hermine zu sehen die nicht, wie besprochen, bei ihm und Ron erschienen war. Alle Kerzen waren niedergebrannt, und so stolperte der junge Zauberer fast über Hermines Koffer der direkt vor der Feuerstelle lag. Harry rief mehrmals ihren Namen, aber es blieb still. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging langsam in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf dem Bett fand.

Hermine warf sich im Schlaf hin und her und hatte offensichtlich einen Alptraum. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen und tränenrot. Harry setzte sich aufs Bett, nahm die schlafende Frau in seine Arme und begann sie leise zu beruhigen. Als sie nicht reagierte flehte er sie laut an, sie möge doch endlich aufwachen. Hermine schlug die Augen auf und Harry hört sie verschlafen murmeln: "Severus?"

Harry festigte seinen Griff um sie, zog sie hoch und sagte: "Nein 'Mine. Ich bin's, Harry."

Sie warf sich zurück in die Kissen und sah ihren langjährigen Freund an, als ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. "Er ist... er ist... ich bin Schuld daran!" rief sie.

Die lauten Schluchzer, die ihren Körper erschütterten, wurden von Harrys mittlerweile tränennassem T-Shirt gedämpft. Verwirrt legte Harry seine Wange neben ihren Kopf. "Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit ihm, 'Mine?"

Sie hob nicht einmal den Kopf, als sie flüsterte: "Ich hab ihn umgebracht."

Harry stieß sie erschrocken von sich. "Was hast du getan?" schrie er ihr entgegen.

Ihre Tränen liefen, da Harrys T-Shirt sie nicht mehr auffing, nun wieder ihre Wangen hinab als sie ihrem Freund erzählte was in den letzten Monaten geschehen war. Harry nahm sie wieder in den Arm und hielt sie fest als er ihr immer und immer wieder sagte, dass sie nichts dafür könnte, auch wenn sie sich schuldig fühlte.

Er nahm sie mit zu sich nach Hause und sagte Dumbledore per Flohnetzwerk Bescheid. Das Begräbnis war bereits organisiert und der alte Zauberer sagte Harry wann sie da sein sollten.

Zwei Tage später half Ron Harry dabei Hermine zur Beerdigung zu begleiten. Sie sah aus wie eine Witwe, als sie sich in ihren schwärzesten Seidenroben auf ihre beiden Freunde stützte. Sie war während der ganzen Zeremonie nicht zu beruhigen und ihre beiden Begleiter tauschten sehr besorgte Blicke aus.

Es waren nicht viele auf den Ländereien der Schule an diesem Tag. Mitglieder des Ordens, fast alle Weasleys, der Großteil des Kollegiums und Draco Malfoy. Er sah sehr hager aus, wie er dort stand, die kalte Emotionslosigkeit und Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Gesicht stehend. Man hätte denken mögen, dass er den Tränkemeister gehasst hätte, doch die Tränen, die ihm unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinabliefen, bewiesen das Gegenteil.

Als sie wieder zurück in Godric's Hollow waren, versuchten Ron und Harry Hermine dazu zu bringen einen Beruhigungstrank zu nehmen, aber der machte sie nur noch unruhiger und ruheloser. Letzten Endes hatte Ron die wirklich brilliante Idee, sie so betrunken zu machen, dass sie in eine barmherzige Ohnmacht fiele.

Mit dem ersten Schluck Feuerwhisky wusste sie es. Sie wusste was sie brauchen würde um ihr Leid zu vergessen. Den ganzen Sommer trank sie gegen ihren Schmerz. Wenn sie glaubte es kaum noch auszuhalten, schlich sie sich kurz in ihr Zimmer, holte die Flasche unter ihrem Bett hervor und nahm ein, zwei Schluck und schon ging es ihr besser. Selbstverständlich erfrischte sie ihren Mund jedes Mal mit einem Reinigungszauber. Keiner ihrer Freunde sollte auf die Idee kommen sie sei Alkoholikerin.

Als sich die Ferien ihrem Ende neigten, hatte sie ziemlich an Gewicht verloren und es war offensichtlich, dass ihre Nachtruhe lediglich vom Alkohol und vielen Schlaftränken kam. Als sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts fuhr, zauberte Hermine die verräterischen Spuren aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Kollegen sollten nicht merken, wie sehr sie litt und wie schlecht es ihr in den Ferien gegangen war.

Ihre Trinkerei wurde noch schlimmer nachdem sie wieder zurück im Schloss war. Sie schlief nun gar nicht mehr und Essen war zum Fremdwort für sie geworden. Am Morgen von Halloween erschien sie nicht zum Unterricht. Einer ihrer Schüler machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey um zu erfragen, ob Professor Granger krank sei. Poppy flohte sofort in Hermines Räume um zu sehen, was mit ihr los ist und, ob sie zu krank für den Unterricht wäre. Sie fand sie im Wohnzimmer.

Albus Dumbledore trat hinter Poppy durch den Kamin, nachdem ihr Gesicht im Feuer erschienen war um ihn in Hermines Räume zu rufen. "Was ist los, Poppy?"

Die Medihexe stand nur da, schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und zeigte zum Sofa. "Sie wusste es"; war alles was sie sagen konnte.

Sie sahen auf den Körper von Hermine, der steif auf dem Sofa lag und sich an ein Bild von Severus Snape klammerte. Wären ihre Lippen nicht blau gewesen und ihre Haut so wächsern, hätte man annehmen können, dass sie schläft

Dumbledore schluckte als sich die Tränen in seinen blauen Augen zu sammeln begannen.

"Nicht nochmal", flüsterte er.

Er beendete den Unterricht für diesen Tag und rief die Lehrerschaft zu sich ins Büro. Harry und Ron flohten auch herbei. Nachdem alle versammelt waren, saß Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wischte sich die Spuren der Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Heute ist wohl einer der schwärzesten Tage in der Geschichte Hogwarts'. Vor fast fünf Monaten verloren wir den größten Tränkemeister des letzten Jahrhunderts an ein gebrochenes Herz. Letzte Nacht verloren wir eine junge Hexe, die auf dem besten Weg war in der Zauberkunst Geschichte zu machen. Als Hermine heute nicht zum Unterricht erschien, ging Poppy zu ihr um nachzusehen wie es ihr geht. Sie fand sie auf der Couch, wo sie lag und ein Bild von Severus in Händen hielt. Sie ist im Laufe der letzten Nacht durch den dünnen Schleier zwischen Leben und Tod gegangen. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie ebenfalls an einem gebrochenen Herzen gestorben ist. Es zersprang in dem Moment als sie von Severus' Tod hörte."

Harry und Ron waren sprachlos. Ron schüttelte immer wieder in völligem Unglauben den Kopf und Harry fing bitterlich zu weinen an. Die meisten anderen Lehrer taten es ihm gleich. Keiner von ihnen hatte das kommen sehen. Hermine hatte ihren Schmerz bei weitem besser versteckt als Severus.

Zwei Tage später wurde Hermine ebenfalls in einer ehrenvollen Zeremonie zu Grabe getragen. Auch ihr Begräbnis war das einer Heldin. In der kurzen Zeit die ihr vergönnt war, hatte sie viel für die magische Welt getan und entscheidend dazu beigetragen deren Existenz zu bewahren. Ron und Harry schämten sich. Sie fühlten sich dafür verantwortlich, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatten, wie sehr ihre beste Freundin gelitten hatte. Als man ihren Sarg bei der Peitschenden Weide, neben dem Grab von Severus, in die Erde ließ, begann es zu regnen. Der Himmel schien mit den Trauernden und ihren Tränen mithalten zu wollen, als er in diesem Moment seine Schleusen öffnete.

Es wurden viele Tränen vergossen als immer mehr Erde auf den Sarg geworfen wurde, und niemand sah die beiden Wesen aus purer Energie, eines hell und eines dunkel, die sich hinter den Grabsteinen langsam und zögernd aufeinander zu bewegten und schließlich mit verschlungenen Händen in den Wald liefen.

ENDE

**Wie gesagt: Reviews sind stets willkommen... **


End file.
